Descendiente de Bandidos
by Chacalanime
Summary: ¿Y si un día descubres que tu vida es una farsa y eres el hijo de un bandido?¿Y si de pronto sus lios se convierten en tus lios y encima descubres que no eres como el resto? Una nueva historia en la que tú puedes participar, conviertete en uno de los más buscados fugitivos o ayuda a la ley a capturarlos,combates,poderes,armas y amor,tú decides -SE NECESITAN OC,S-
1. Chapter 1: La muerte de un Bandido

Bueno he aquí un nuevo fic, se que comienzo bastantes ultimamente pero paso por una mala racha creativa, no se me ocurren formas de continuar los otros, solo nuevos fics asique aquí esta el fruto de uno de estos bloqueos. Para este fic necesitaré OCS asique los pido desde el principio, la ficha esta al final del capitulo solo, escojeré a 5 de entre todos los que me lleguen, daré algunos días como plazo. Dentro de algunos capitulos pediré más no se preocupen. Mucha suerte para todos. Sin más el capitulo 1:

**Capitulo 1: La muerte que dio inicio a la nueva vida.**

Las campanas estaban preparadas ya que pronto su hermoso tañido anunciarian una importante muerte esperada por todos. Era bastante curioso este instrumento. Pues su principal función en el campanario era avisar del paso de las horas y por tanto el continuar de la vida,sin embargo también se tañía su melodica canción cuando alguien fallecía y abandonaba el mundo. Ambos conceptos eran opuestos sin embargo dicho instrumento los recogía y unía armoniosamente. Ni una sola alma se veia cruzar las calles en ese momento. Todos estaban reunidos para ver morir a uno de los más peligrosos y despiadados asaltadores de Inazuma. Los caballos se detuvieron bruscamente mientras el cochero tiraba de las riendas con fuerza, sus manos estaban protegidas con unos ajustados guantes para evitar que las riendas se las irritaran. Inmediatamente dos guardias bajaron por ambos lados y se acercaron a abrir la carroza. Incluso en este momento el miedo corria por sus venas, un miedo por las cosas que se contaba de aquel que esperaba atado en la parte de atrás. De él se decía que era capaz de acabar con diez hombres con una sola mano, que había asaltado fortalezas y castillos con un solo puñal como arma. Hasta las propias bestias, leones, tigres y lobos parecían respetarle y evitar mirar a los ojos a tan terrible persona. Incluso ahora, la muerte arguardaba apenada de tener que llevarse a tan cruel y vil ser. Tan oscuro y tenebroso como ella misma. Por fin abrieron la puerta y el mencionado bajó del transporte. El sonido de los grilletes que le mantenían sujeto de manos y tobillos se hizo eco por toda la vacia calle. El hombre trató de taparse los ojos con las manos debido a la molesta luz de los rayos del sol que había ese día. Si bien esta no era demasiado fuerte, para él que había pasado los ultimos días a oscuras, con la luz de sus furiosos ojos como único medio de iluminación, era bastante molesta al no estar acostumbrado. Llevaba puesto un elegante y caro traje, que evidenciaba su profesión como asaltador, pues dichas telas solo podían estar al alcance de nobles y burgueses en los tiempos en los que vívían. Aunque estaba en bastante mal estado y algo sucio, roto por la parte del cuello. Debido a que había tenido que llevarlo puesto todo el rato cuando estaba encerrado y el uso lo había desgastado. En cuanto a su aspecto. Era de altura media,unos marcados músculos podían versele por la parte del cuello donde su lujosa gabardina estaba rota. Llevaba el pelo largo y sin forma, evidentemente debido a que en la cárcel no se lo habían dejado cortar. De un color negro oscuro. Sus rasgos faciales eran algo pronunciados. Tenía unos ojos bien colocados y bastantes penetrantes con una mirada negra oscura. Una nariz de un tamaño no demasiado grande. Su boca era un poco grande pero poseía unos labios de buen tamaño que hacían juego con su explendido menton. Rodeando a ambos tenía bastante bigote y una barba que le cubría ambos lados de la cara. Por el mismo echo del que su pelo era largo,en la cárcel no le habían dejado afeitarse.

-Vamos te estan esperando- Dijo uno de los guardias con una voz que dejaba denotar su nerviosismo y miedo. La otra figura no se movió, solo se quedó quieta mientras sonreía. El guardia que había hablado no tardó ni dos segundos en apuntarle con el rifle que llevaba. La verdad es que era un arma bastante vieja y que permitía pocos disparos antes de tener que recargarla, pero de gran utilidad en el siglo XVII ,siglo en el que el joven soldado portaba el arma y apuntaba al otro hombre.

-¡Vamos he dicho!- Dijo más nervioso todavía, un pequeño tembleque le sacudía la mano, haciendo que esta subierá y bajará de vez en cuando la altura a la que apuntaba el arma.

-Tranquilo muchacho ya voy, quería disfrutar del aire libre por ultima vez- Habló con autoridad el delincuente mientras comenzaba a andar,llegando al final de la calle y entrando en una pequeña prisión donde pasaría unos ultimos minutos mientras todo era preparado para su muerte.

-Entra- Haciendo caso a su escolta se metió dentro de lo que sería su ultimo hogar y se sentó junto a la ventana. Los rayos del sol entraban a través de esta calentando su curtida piel. Al otro lado de la ventana podía oir el rugir de los ciudadanos que pedían su sangre y el tañido de las campanas como prueba antes de su ejecución. A pesar de todo estaba sonriendo, se preguntaba qué sería de aquel al que estaba a punto de arruinar la vida.

-Pobre infeliz, aún no sabe lo que le ha dejado pápa- Empezó a reir a carcajadas mientras el tañido de las campanas cesaba por ahora. Mientras aquello ocurría un grupo de sombras se movía velozmente por los tejados.

-Sigo sin comprender porqué se dejó capturar- Dijo una de ellas mientras agilmente saltaba sobre una cornisa bastante estrecha y comenzaba a andar sobre el borde de esta con mucho cuidado.

- Creo que ya esta cansado de todo, le aburre este mundo, no le queda nada por vivir, pero bueno a nosotros no nos importa pues pronto tendremos un nuevo lider- La figura pareció sonreir mientras se dejaba deslizar por la ladera de uno de los tejados en forma de triángulo,frenando justo cuando llegó al borde de este.

-¿Entonces nosotros para qué vamos?- El grupo dio el ultimo salto antes de colocarse sobre una casa cercana al campanario, delante suya se encontraba la plaza llena de gente donde estaba montado el patíbulo, lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la ejecución. Una de esas figuras sonrió

-Sencillo- Sacó un enorme rifle de una maleta- Estamos aquí para evitar que se vaya de la lengua.

Dejando de lado al grupo, cerca de la cárcel una gran discusión afectaba a dos grandes fuerzas.

- ¡Pero no puede condenarle a morir, nuestra organización necesita a ese individuo!- Se quejó un hombre con el pelo de punta en forma de pichos, parecía bastante rabioso

-La ley es igual para todos Nagumo,ese hombre es un delincuente y debe morir en la horca- Habló el otro chico que llevaba una banda naranja en el pelo

-Endo, tú sabes los avances que nuestra empresa podría hacer si nos dejarás investigar a ese hombre

-¿Avances?- Se cruzó de brazos mientras respondía con tono sarcástico- Claro que habría avances pero, ¿para quién?, ¿para mí o para vosotros?

-¡¿Insinuas qué no te fias de mí?!- Golpeó la mesa en la que ambos estaban sentados haciendo que un pequeño jarrón se estrellará contra el suelo, Endo solo le echó un pequeño vistazo y miró de nuevo al hombre

-Eso mismo y ahora por favor si me disculpas tengo algunos asuntos que tratar- Dos guardias entraron para acompañar a Nagumo hacia la salida

-Te arrepentirás de esto, como que me llamo Nagumo- El chico salió por la puerta de mala gana seguido por su escolta. Tras eso a fuera comenzó a escucharse un gran murmullo, la hora había llegado.

El hombre que anteriormente esperaba sentado ahora era de nuevo llevado hasta su fatal fin. En cuanto entró en la plaza un enorme ruido comenzó a escucharse, seguido de una extraña paz. El sonido de los cuervos se hizo eco entre la multitud, las siniestras aves estaban esperando que aquel cuerpo dejará de moverse para clavar su puntiagudo pico en sus carnes. El hombre fue subido hasta el patíbulo mientras otro sacaba un largo pergamino.

- Atón Mo, corsario y bandido de todos los reinos es condenado a muerte por los siguientes delitos, asalto a 30 joyerias, atraco a 20 buques cargados de dinero, asesinato de un centenar de hombres en el este de Inazuma, robo de caballos y animales domesticos con un valor superior a las 200.000 Nazus...- Mientras el hombre leía el interminable pergamino el verdugo le pusó una horca alrededor del cuello y se la ajustó fuertemente, después le hizo andar hasta el centro donde debajo había una pequeña trampilla. En ningún momento, a pesar de encontrarse cercano su fin, el asesino había dejado de sonreir. A lo lejos pudó escuchar el aullido de un lobo, hasta los animales parecían despedirse de él en este, su ultimo día en la tierra. Echó un rápido vistazo por toda la zona y tejados hasta que pudó ver al grupo de figuras que hasta no hacía mucho estaban bajo su orden, tras un rato y de pronto, el hombre que leía sus delitos se detuvo y dio media vuelta. Había llegado la hora.

-¿Unas ultimas palabras?- Dijo el verdugo a punto de abrir la trampilla.

-Sí.- Sonrió mientras sus ojos cambiaban a unos de completo color rojo como en llamas.- ¡Esto!- Asustado el verdugo tiró de la palanca y la cuerda quedó tensa tirando del hombre, sin embargo este siguió hablando, mientras toda la multitud allí reunida daba un suspiro de horror y asombro.

- Es-es por esto por lo que me vais a matar- La cuerda no parecía estar en absoluto ahogandole, el hombre sonrió. Una mujer tapó los ojos a su hijo para que no viera al hombre, algo irónico siendo ahora el único momento en el que le preocupaba lo que su hijo pudiera ver y no las caras de sufrimiento que ponían los presos por culpa de la cuerda antes de que su alma abandonará su cuerpo.

-Pero yo no soy el único que...-Hizo una pausa mientras parecía luchar contra la cuerda que le apretaba- Mi hijo también es como yo, mi hijo Meil Mo, que será el nuevo lider de mi ban-banda. Vive en la ciudad de Raimon, en la casa que esta junto al gran árbol en el...- No pudó terminar la frase pues un disparo seco golpeó su pecho atravesandole directamente el corazón, sus ojos de color rojo se apagaron durante algunos segundos lentamente mientras la muchedumbre corría asustada a refugiarse. Los guardias cargaron los rifles y las campanas empezaron a sonar indicando la muerte

-¿De dónde vino ese disparo?- Dijo uno de ellos, Endo salió de su despacho y entró en la plaza rápidamente

-¡¿Qué ha pasado?!

-Alguien ha matado al bandido señor- Le comentó uno de sus guardias. El hombre inmediatamente miró hacia los tejados a tiempo para ver unas figuras correr entre estos, desapareciendo de su vista

-¡Van por los tejados no les dejeis huir rodear la zona!- Gritó el de la banda naranja mientras más y más hombres empezaban a moverse por todo el lugar.

-Sabía que una simple horca no podría acabar con su vida- Comentó una de las figuras del grupo que había acabado con el hombre mientras rodaba por el suelo al saltar de un tejado al otro.

-Pero hicistes un tiro certero,quizás tardastes demasiado- Dijo otra figura,ahora podía verse perfectamente que eran cinco los que saltaban intentando escapar de la guardia que les seguía los talones,un disparo pasó rozando cerca de uno de ellos a lo que la persona respodió con otro disparo de una pequeña pistola que golpeó en el brazo del hombre haciendo que soltará el arma con un grito de dolor.

-¡Vamos nos estan alcanzando!- Saltaron sobre otro tejado y cuando estaban dispuestos a alejarse de todo aquello un grupo de soldados doblaron la esquina

-¡Fuego!- Dijo uno de los guardias mientras una nube de plomo comenzó a llover sobre los asesinos del prisionero. Todos ellos se tiraron al suelo esquivando las balas que les llegaban a las alturas y comenzaron a moverse de nuevo.

-Mierda tendremos que rodear la zona- La persona que parecía guiar al resto hizo un gesto con la mano para que la siguieran por otro lado.

Mientras en la plaza solo dos personas se habían mantenido allí. El asustado verdugo que aún estaba templando y Endo que se había quedado mirando al hombre que aún colgaba de la trampilla, a pesar de todo aún tenía los ojos rojos. Algunos cuervos se habían lanzado a por su cuerpo y estaban posados sobre este, sobre sus hombros, pero sin llegar a hundir su pico en sus carnes. Casi parecía que estuviesen guardando respeto por el fallecido. Las campanas seguían sonando haciendose eco en la ahora vacia plaza, creando una siniestra imagen.

-Su-sus ojos -Dijo el verdugo en shock mientras el teniente se acercaba a él

-¿Qué dices?- Preguntó Endo mientras la enorme duda de que, qué clase de ser era el bandido asaltaba su mente.

-Sus ojos rojos. ¡He visto las llamas del infierno en ellos!- Era increible pensar que alguien tan acostumbrado a matar pudiera sentir un miedo así, pero lo tenía, ¿qué clase de locuras habría visto reflejadas en los siniestros ojos del bandido para acabar así? Díficilmente alguien lo sabría.

- Ese...- Dudó entre qué palabra utilizar para referirse al muerto- ser, habló de un hijo... Interesante- De pronto sintió alguien a su espalda y se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo de ver marcharse a Nagumo con una sonrisa, seguramente él también estaría pensando en las palabras del bandido.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000

Una semana había pasado desde la ejecución del bandido, en la ciudad de Raimon un atractivo joven acababa de entregar su trabajo de este mes.

- Vaya esto es muy bueno de verdad- Le dijo el redactor al terminar de leerlo,el chico sonrío. Debía de medir entre 180 y 186 de compresión normal. Tenía el pelo de color negro pero corto y de punta desordenado, además de unos enormes ojos marrones. Su labios eran algo grandes y su boca de tamaño normal,tenía un explendido mentón y una hermosa nariz. Vestía ropa bastante elegante. Un buen lujo que se podía permitir con su posición en la sociedad, ya que era bastante conocido en aquella ciudad.

- Solo hago mi trabajo señor- Sonrió mientras ponía de forma arrogante su puño sobre su mentón, estaba bastante aconstumbrado a oir alagos de muchas personas, a veces le gustaban y otras le hacían sentir incomodo pero era parte de su día a día. Además el viejo Someoka no paraba de alagarle continuamente, la verdad es que le tenía mucho aprecio al chico y casi podía decirse que le mimaba como no pudo mimar a su hijo.

-Este año seguro que ganas el premio al mejor escritor de Inazuma- Habló el anciano mientras ambos recogían todas sus cosas, había llegado el momento de salir del trabajo.

- Ójala pero ese premio no se lo dan a cualquiera- Cogió la chaqueta del hombre que tenía en frente y se la pasó.

-Eres demasiado modesto- Intentó ponerse la otra manga de la chaqueta pero no lograba alcanzarla, el joven le ayudó a ponersela- Gracias hijo, uno se hace mayor- Ambos salieron de la habitación mientras el hombre apagaba la lámpara de aceite que mantenía la estancia iluminada.

-Bobadas usted sigue igual de joven que cuando yo era pequeño- Hizo una medio sonrisa mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Someoka, este sonrió

- Gracias sienta bien que te digan un cumplido de vez en cuando, no como el patán de mi hijo- Comenzaron a andar por el pasillo hacia la salida, el chico tuvo que contenerse para no poner mala cara, ya empezaba a criticar de nuevo a su único descendiente. Pero en el fondo sabía que tenía razón, su hijo Someoka junior, como le conocían todos, siempre había sido un poco rebelde, desde pequeño el chico había notado cierta lejanía en el chico con el resto de personas. Normalmente solía discutir con su padre, hasta que un día el pelirosa abandonó su casa y se fue para no volver nunca. De vez en cuando llegaba alguna carta suya y no con precisamente buenos comentarios para su padre. Cuando quisó darse cuenta ya habían llegado al final del pasillo. Y la entrada a la redacción.

- Bueno no quiero aburrirte con mis problemas familiares... ¿Qué estaba diciendote en el despacho?- Hizo una pausa para recordar - ¡Ah sí! Lo del premio, este año es tuyo seguro, el año pasado ya fuistes nominado, pero no quisieron dartelo. Todos pensabamos que estaba amañado y...- El viejo continuó hablando pero el chico no parecía prestarle mucha atención pues estaban pasando por la recepción y la hermosa chica que allí estaba no le quitaba ojo de encima. El chico evitaba mirar a la chica pero esta le hacía sentir incómodo y no podía concentrarse en lo que decía el anciano.

-Adiós jefe- Dijo la joven al hombre de la tercera edad cuando pasó y luego hizo una pausa mientras miraba de forma provocativa al chico que le acompañaba.

-Adiós Margarita- Dijo casi sin dirigirle la mirada y continuó hablando- Todos sabemos que el libro que ganó era bastante limitado- De pronto se quedó callado mientras salían fuera y sonrió con una sonrisa pícara mientras miraba al chico que dio un suspiro al dejar de estar bajo la mirada de esa chica.

- Le gustas mucho, ¿lo sabes no? Invitala a cenar- El chico se paró de pronto algo sonrojado y miró a su jefe.

-No, a mi las mujeres de verdad que no me hacen falta, estoy bien solo- Habían tenido muchas veces esta charla pero al chico seguía constandole hablar sobre ello.

-¡Ah, eres tonto!- Dijo en un tono entre ente molesto y de sarcasmo- Tienes a todas las mujeres de la ciudad a tus pies y decides estar solo, no te entiendo- El anciano tenía razón, él estaba considerado como una de las perlas solteras de aquel lugar, lo tenía todo, era conocido, tenía un buen trabajo, listo, guapo. No era de extrañar que más de una vez había tenido insinuaciones por parte de bastantes chicas, de echo solo en su oficina de trabajo sabía de tres o cuatro a las que no le importarían compartir su tiempo con él. Podría decirse que no había por allí ninguna sola chica que no hubiera pensado en acabar alguna vez sus días con él.

- Exageras un poco- Intentó no darle más vueltas al tema antes de que las cosas se volvieran incomodas pero su acompañante insistió en lo mismo.

-Mira chico, aún eres joven pero ya debes ir pensando en tener a alguna persona con la que compartir tu vida, formar una familia ¿entiendes?- Los dos miraron a ambos lados de la calle antes de cruzar hasta la acera de en frente.

-Compartir mi vida...- Repitió para si mismo el chico. Ese era su gran temor, no podía compartir su vida con nadie, nadie podía saber de él más de lo que ocurría fuera de su casa y es que el chico no era como los demás. Él lo sabía, sabía que era distinto y evitaba a toda costa el contacto con otras personas, menos todavía con las del género femenino. No debía.

-Bueno aquí nos separamos, ¿mañana a la misma hora?- Dijo el viejo mientras sonreía al joven, este asintió con la cabeza mientras se despedía con la mano

-Y piensa en lo que te he dicho- Hizo el gesto de señalarse la cabeza como indicando que usará el coco, el chico solo pudó esbozar una sonrisa forzada antes de darle la espalda a su jefe y comenzar a andar hacia su casa. Su cara cambió a una algo más preocupada mientras seguía pensando en todo lo que Someoka le había dicho, ¿tenía razón? Esa pregunta era la misma que le atormentaba desde hacía mucho pero de momento no había podido encontra una sola respuesta a esta. Dobló la esquina ajeno a todo lo que a su al rededor ocurría. Pero si hubiera estado más atento se hubiera fijado en que detrás suya, le había estado siguiendo un hombre peculiarmente alto desde que salieron de la editorial. Una enorme gabardina mantenía oculto su colosal cuerpo y un sombrero cubría su cabeza impidiendo ver su rostro, solo unos ojos que dejaban denotar cierto enfado. El hombre también dobló la esquina mientras apretaba los puños, si todo iba bien, esos pronto estarían algo manchados de la sangre del chico al que perseguía.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000

Y aquí acaba el capitulo el siguiente tendrá más acción, sé que no aclara muchas cosas pero ya les iré contando e iran conociendo. Bien veamos ahora os dejaré la ficha para el que quiera participar. Pueden dejarmela como review o mandarmela por privado, la ficha solo recoje información basica ya más adelante iré pidiendo más datos para completarla. Pueden presentar más de un OC si lo desean con un máximo de tres

-Nombre:

-Mote:

-Apariencia: (Cuanto más datos mejor)

-Personalidad: (Bien definidas, esta parte puntua mucho a la hora de escoger )

-Clase: (De momento solo pueden elegir bandidos asique esto no es necesario)

-Ropa: (Opcional)

-Armas: (De fuego o normales)

-Pareja: (También influirá en la toma de decisión)

-Historia: (Aquí lo más importante, probablemente la historia tengais que corregirla o hacerla cambios más adelante pero aquí es lo que más evaluo y lo que más me importa, ser originales. Pensar que sois bandidos podeis haber pasado por bandas, haber visto muertes, haber cometido asesinatos, robos cualquier cosa que se os ocurra pero sorprenderme así de sencillo, el que no se vea capaz lo tendrá díficil, es un reto vosotros eligis si aceptais o no)

-Extras: (Alguna curiosidad especial que lo haga único,dependiendo de esta puede influir o no en mi toma de decisiones)

Eso es todo por el momento,no sé cuántos participaran pero espero que al menos 5, para aquellos que se animen muchas gracias por participar y les deseo suerte.


	2. Chapter 2: Pelea en la casa

Bueno aquí esta la continuación, la verdad no me tocaba continuar este fic pero no pude resistirme asique hice el siguiente capítulo. Aquí aparece el primer OC, Albin Drago de Sakura ii Albin A.P.S además quiero aprovechar para decir que os leais algunos de sus fics, creo que escribe bastante bien (y por que en uno de ellos aparece Meil XD ) sin más el capítulo 2 que lleva por titulo:

**Capítulo 2: Pelea en la casa. ¡Tú eres mi dueño!**

-Mierda este tio viene a por mi- Pensó el chico mientras miraba con mucho disimulo al hombre con garbardina que estaba a su espalda y que llevaba caminando detrás suya un largo rato. No tenía ni idea de porqué le estaba siguiendo, él era alguien honrado y nunca se había metido en lios, ya que solía procurarlos porque cuando se enfadaba... Digamos que la cosa se ponía rara. Seguía meditando mientras se ponía más y más nervioso comenzando a sentir como la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentaba lentamente. ¿Podían ser imaginaciones suyas? No, acababa de comprobarlo mediante un ingenioso método. Tras darse cuenta de que en un largo trecho el personaje misterioso había permanecido a su espalda a más o menos la misma distancia decidió desviarse de su ruta para comprobar si sus sospechas eran ciertas. Dobló una esquina hacia la izquierda y el hombre también lo hizo, de nuevo volvió a girar en la misma dirección en la siguiente esquina siendo imitado por el otro. En la siguiente esquina y también en la siguiente a esa, giró hacia la izquierda siendo imitado siempre por el señor de gabardina. Tras esos 4 giros de 90 grados había dado una vuelta completa a la manzana, sin embargo la persona que iba a sus espaldas también había echo los cuatro giros manteniendose a la misma distancia, ¿extraño no? Si el hombre hubiera querido tomar esa dirección la hubiera tomado al principio evitando dar esos innecesarios giros. Bueno siempre podría haber sido una casualidad asique decidió comprobarlo de nuevo. Decidió dar otra vuelta a la misma manzana pero esta vez con un ritmo más rápido. Tras los cuatro giros se fijo en un detalle, no solo el hombre le seguía igual que si de un imán que le estuviera atrayendo se tratará, sino que incluso había aumentado el ritmo para mantenerse siempre a la misma distancia de él. No había duda aquel ser estaba siguiendole, pero este pequeño experimento, que demostraba la gran astucia que Meil tenía, le había proporcionado valiosa información. Lo primero era que el hombre no era de allí, sino estaba claro que se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaban dando vueltas en circulos y lo segundo que tenía buen estado de forma, para haber seguido el ritmo del chico con todo el peso extra de la gabardina y estar como si nada después del acelerón que había dado, estaba claro que había músculos debajo de ese abrigo. Aunque ninguna de esas cosas parecían tranquilizar al chico, al contrario no eran más que malas noticias, alguien que no conocía por ser de fuera de la ciudad le había mandado a aquel tipo y además este con su forma física no parecía ser de los que te siguen para hablar amistosamente contigo. La única solución que tenía era tratar de jugar con el factor sorpresa de entrar primero en su casa. Durante el trayecto el chico había analizado al menos 50 formas de sorprender al misterioso hombre y de poder escapar si la cosa se ponía fea. Por fín pudo ver su casa a lo lejos, cada paso que daba acercandose a esta su corazón se aceleraba más y más. De su bolsillo sacó las llaves de la casa y con algunos nervios empezó a buscar la que abría la puerta, estando en la situación en la que estaba no podía perder valiosos segundos, o lo que es lo mismo la distancia que su perseguidor pudierá recorrer en ese tiempo, en buscarla delante de la puerta. Por fin llegaron delante de esta y parandose solo un momento introdujo la llave en la cerradura a la primera mientras con fuerza se ocupaba de abrir esta. Justo entonces el hombre que le seguía se quitó el sombrero tirandolo contra el suelo y comenzó a correr hacia la puerta. El moreno nervioso entró dentro y cerró a toda velocidad la enorme pieza de madera de un portazo. Después rápidamente se apresuró para recibir al que no tardaría en entrar por donde el había entrado.

Detrás de la puerta de entrada de la casa se encontraba el salón. En medio del salón había una mesa de madera bastante cara y cuatro sillas que la acompañaban, detrás de esta tenía un enorme piano de cola que el chico solía tocar cuando se aburría y, debido a que no solía mezclarse con la gente ya que no quería, eran bastantes las ocasiones. Al fondo había unas escaleras que daban a la planta de arriba y al lado la puerta de acceso a la cocina. En el lado izquierdo que quedaba de la mesa había una ventana que estaba rodeada por estanterias llenas de libros, el joven era alguien muy listo y podía presumir de haberselos leido todos. Además había un escritorio lleno de hojas desordenadas con las ultimas cosas que había escrito antes de irse a trabajar. Era una buena y bonita casa. Anteriormente compartida con su padre, ahora completamente suya. El sonido de la puerta siendo derribada se hizo eco por todo el lugar, la habitación estaba casi a escuras, siendo la única luz la que entraba de la luna por la ventana. El chico se encontraba preparado para recibir a su asaltante, este dio algunos pasos lentos y enormemente pesados mientras avanzaba hacia el centro de la estancia.

-¿Dónde estas muchacho?, quiero hablar contigo- Dijo en un tono que dejaba denotar enormemente el egaño que ocultaban sus palabras mientras en su mente pensaba-Más que yo el que quiere hablar contigo es mi jefe- De nuevo comenzó a andar, ahora que no tenía sombrero podía verse que tenía el cabello rubio y corto igual que llevan ahora muchos militares. Sus rasgos eran rudos y feos, clara prueba de su torpeza y bestialidad, algunas cicatrices cubrían su rostro además, evidenciando aún más que no era más que un matón.

-Vamos chico no estoy para juegos- Dijo de nuevo con esa falsa amabilidad mientras buscaba al de ojos marrones, este procuraba matenerse a toda costa oculto en el lugar que había encontrado esperando su momento, pero el otro hombre le encontró. Debajo de la mesa de madera había un enorme bulto negro que no podía tratarse de otra cosa que no fuera él. Con algo de disimulo se acercó despacio hacia la mesa y se detuvo junto a esta fingiendo que no sabía que allí estaba su objetivo y repentinamente se agachó agarrando con todas sus fuerzas lo que allí se encontraba. Se sorprendió enormemente al ver que lo que allí se ocultaba no era más que un cojín de los que cubrían las robustas silllas que el chico había tratado de ocultar ahí para engañarle en otra prueba de su agudo ingenio. Pero mayor fue la sorpresa que se llevó al escucharle decirle.

-¡Yo tampoco estoy para juegos enorme gorila!- Tras esto el chico saltó de su escondite sobre él. Se encontraba subido de pie sobre el marco de la puerta, un insospechado lugar para ocultarse y en el que podía controlar todo el sitio facilmente. En su caída desde esa altura, recordando que estaba a unos dos metros treinta o cuarenta, pusó sus dos manos formando un único puño que golpeó violentamente y con la fuerza añadida de la caída la gruesa espalda del asaltador derribandole. El hombre chocó contra el suelo a la vez que soltó un grito de dolor. La verdad es que era difícil de decir quién estaba en ese momento más sorprendido de los dos, si el derribado o el propio Meil, que no sabía muy bien porqué había echo eso. En un principio su plan era esperar a que el hombre entrará en su casa ahí arriba y una vez dentro saltar al suelo y salir por la puerta aprovechando que él seguramente era mucho más rápido que su gigante rival, sin embargo al pensar que dejaba su casa sola, con todas sus pertenencias a la merced de ese tirano y que alguien como él tenía que huir como un sucio traidor, una enorme ira se había apoderado de él transformandose en lo que acababa de hacer. Ahora estaba tranquilo aunque ya sabía porqué había pasado todo y lo que sucedía cuando se enfadaba. Pero no tardaría en arrepentirse de lo que acababa de hacer ya que demostrando una enorme agilidad y resistencia el otro hombre se puso inmediatamente en pie. La enorme sombra que su cuerpo emitía cubrió por completo al joven al que el corazón se le aceleró de nuevo.

-Vale pequeño, me gusta que se resistan- Su macabra sonrisa pudo verse a pesar de la medio oscuridad que había, el hombre se alzaba una cabeza por encima de Meil, tenía una pequeña brecha en la ceja derecha que había comenzado a sangrar, fruto del golpe que se había dado contra uno de los picos de la mesa al caer. El muchacho asustado trató de echarse hacia atrás, pero antes de eso un potente puñetazo con el brazo derecho de su alto rival le cruzó la cara, el golpe le hizo dar un paso hacia atrás para no perder el equilibrio pero en ese segundo que perdió, su enemigo volvió a darle en la cara con su potente derecha haciendo que cayerá al suelo.

-Vamos, vamos dime otra vez eso de gorila- Dijo divertido el hombre mientras le daba algunas patadas al derribado joven, pero de pronto su sonrisa se desvaneció mientras pudo ver al escritor emitir un pequeño destello rojo. Tras fijarse detenidamente vio que sus ojos eran los que habían cambiado a esa tonalidad roja que brillaba. El hombre soltó algunas carcajadas

- No sé qué coño eres pero es lo que quiere mi jefe, me alegro de no haberme equivocado de persona, o cosa per...- No le dio tiempo a acabar la frase ya que con una velocidad increíble el chico se había puesto en pie y acaba de darle tres puñetazos seguidos con su izquierda, haciendo que cayerá contra la mesa de madera partiendola del peso.

-¡Gorila!- Dijo lleno de rabia el joven mientras todavía recordaba lo que acababa de decirle el orgulloso matón, este se levantó furioso y cogió como si fuera de papel una silla que lanzó contra Meil. El muchacho apenas tuvo tiempo de cubrirse al mismo tiempo que la pieza de madera impactaba contra sus costillas partiendose en pedazos. Soltó un grito de dolor a la vez que sentía como una bolsa de sangre subía por su garganta, haciendo que saliera una pequeña parte por su boca. Apenas tuvo tiempo de reponerse ya que la enorme mole se tiró contra él haciendole un placaje y haciendo que ambos chocaran contra las estanterias. Algunos libros cayeron sobre ambos mientras el goliat se alejaba de Meil preparando su nuevo ataque.

-Venga sigamos- Sonrió antes de lanzarle algunos puñetazos al chico que no pudo esquivarlos y que los absorbió con la cara y el estomago. El hombre reía mientras seguía azotando una y otra vez el cuerpo de Meil, sin embargo este no caía ni parecía perder las fuerzas mientras el brillo de sus ojos empezaba a volverse más y más rojo.

-Debo reconocer que eres resistente pero ya va siendo hora de que acabemos, no es nada personal pero debo inmovilizarte- Se dispusó a lanzarle el ultimo gancho al chico de ojos rojos, pero este mostrando reflejos fuera de los comunes desvió su brazo de una patada y después de otra le hizo retroceder hacia atrás. Ambos comenzaron un intercambio de golpes pero el joven ahora era mucho más rápido que él y comenzó a esquivar facilmente todos sus intentos mientras le devolvía cada golpe con el doble de fuerza que el anterior. Finalmente el matón se desplomó contra el suelo pero consiguió agarrar a Meil empujandole y haciendo que también cayerá de espaldas.

-No sé como te has vuelto tan fuerte ni porqué, pero ahora voy a inmovilizarte y vendrás conmigo quieras o no- El hombre se quitó la gabardina con esfuerzo mientras ambos se levantaban del suelo dejando ver que guardaba una pistola en su cinturón.

-¡Eso no lo decides tú!- El de ojos rojos se tiró sobre el otro hombre mientras este sacaba el arma y trataba de apuntarle a las piernas.

-¡No!- Rugió furioso el otro y ambos trataron de hacerse con el dominio de la situación. El goliat al ser más alto intentó levantar el arma hacia arriba haciendo que el muchacho tuviera que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para evitarlo. No obstante poco a poco el arma empezó a apuntar hacia él mismo con la fuerza que estaba haciendo Meil.

-¡¿Cómo un enano como tú tiene tanta fuerza?!- Dijo confuso el hombre mientras veía como su propia arma se volvía contra él, jamás había tenido tanto trabajo contra uno solo de sus objetivos, claro que ninguno de ellos había tenido los ojos rojos. Sin más remedio y temiendo que el arma acabará dandole a él apretó el gatillo y el disparó cruzó el aire atravesando el techo. El retroceso del arma hizo que ambos hombres se soltaran de golpe y el susto del ruido también hizo que de pronto los ojos del chico se apagaran. No sabría decir porque pero en ese momento el miedo que sentía el moreno era mayor que la ira, justo lo contrario que había pasado antes y quizás por eso sus ojos ahora no brillaban. El chico ahora no sabía muy bien lo que pasaba, era como si acabase de despertarse de un sueño y de pronto el gigante se lanzó sobre él tirandose encima suya, ahora que lo tenía dominado comenzó a darle un puñetazo tras otro mientras Meil estaba en el suelo aturdido.

-¿Ahora no te defiendes? Entonces acabaré contigo- Continuó dandole mientras el joven no podía defenderse. Su visión empezó a nublarse al mismo tiempo que sabía que había perdido el combate pero de pronto un ruido distrajo a su asaltador. El piano sonó como si alguien hubiera pasado la mano por todas las teclas y así era. Sentado sobre este se encontraba un chico de pelo moreno.

-Vaya Meil me has defraudado mucho- Dijo mientras fingía que lloraba con la manos dejando ver a simple vista su enorme picardia. Tenía el pelo escondido con un pañuelo negro. Unos ojos grandes y brillantes de tono celeste y labios finos y pequeños, igual que su nariz. Su piel era de tono bronceada resaltando sus ojos. Se pusó en pie bajandose del piano.

-Pobre de mí y yo que pensaba que serías alguien fuerte y peligroso igual que tu padre.- Continuó hablando solo con ese falso tono de tristeza mientras ambos hombres le miraban extrañados. El que más lo estaba era Meil, ¿quién era esa persona y cómo era que le conocía? Sino fuera por la situación de peligro en la que se encontraban aquello hubiera resultado hasta gracioso.

-¿Conoces a este tio?- Dijo el maleante a Meil que aún estaba debajo suya mientras el desconocido se acercaba a él. Este negó con la cabeza de forma algo graciosa.

-Para tu información soy una chica, aunque no te culpo venía de incognito haciendome pasar por hombre, pero ahora voy a pedirte que te apartes de mi chico- Dijo quitandose el pañuelo negro y dejando ver que su bonito pelo le llegaba a la altura de algo más que los hombros. Ambos chicos la miraron de nuevo con cara de tontos. Aquella situación era como surreal. Los dos con heridas de la pelea por el cuerpo y luchando a vida o muerte mientras que ella parecía completamente relajada e incluso que estaba bromeando con ellos y además... ¿Qué era eso de su chico?.

-¿Y sino qué?- Dijo el hombre levantandose y dejando ver que era mucho más alto que ella, si a Meil le sacaba ya una cabeza a la muchacha que era más baja que él podría decirse que era como una flor que crecía a los pies de un roble.

- Pues tendré que obligarte- El hombre rió a carcajadas mientras ella parecía enfadarse.

-¡Niña corre!- Gritó Meil mientras con esfuerzo intentaba levantarse, pero estaba destrozado, la paliza había sido brutal y aunque intentaba ponerse en pie apoyandose sobre la mesa del escritorio que tenía detrás el esfuerzo parecía ser inútil.

-No soy una niña, pero no te preocupes por mí guapo- Le guiñó el ojo para después lanzarle un beso, el chico se sorprendió enormemente de la actitud pasota de la chica, hasta tal punto que acabó desconcentrandose en lo que hacía y perdió el equilibrio chocando duramente de nuevo contra el suelo.

-Vale se acabo el juego niñata, no sé cómo has entrado aquí pero ahora debo ma...- De nuevo no le dejaron acabar con la frase ya que antes de eso la chica le cogió de un brazo y demostrando una fuerza asombrosa e impropia de su tamaño lanzó al gigantón contra el piano rompiendolo en pedazos, en un movimiento que dejó con la boca abierta al moreno, a él le había costado horrores defenderse de los ataques del mastodonte pero para ella había sido un juego de niños acabar con él. No sabía quién era la chica pero le daba mala espina y solo acababa de conocerla.

-No me gusta el tono que ha utilizado conmigo- Dijo divertida y tras aquello se acercó corriendo a ayudar a levantarse al de ojos, antes rojos, ahora de nuevo marrones pero curiosamente ahora ya si que tenía fuerzas para ponerse en pie y ya casi estaba completamente recuperado. Algo realmente prodigioso, la silla debió de partirle una costilla y los puñetazos le habían dejado en muy mal estado hacía escasos segundos, pero ahora estaba como nuevo.

- La verdad es que sigo algo decepcionada contigo esperaba a alguien mucho más preparado para el combate aunque si que eres igual de guapo como me habían dicho, no me extraña que tengas a las chicas de aquí locas- La chica sonrió haciendo que el chico se sintierá un poco avergonzado, ¿quién era y por qué hablaba con tanta libertad sobre él como si le conociera? Claro que hablar en ese tono tan normal después de lo que había sucedido ya era algo ilógico pero así era.

-¿Quién eres, cómo has entrado aquí, sabés quién era ese maleante?- Dijo Meil algo alterado mientras la chica se mantenía en frente suya sonriendo.

-He entrado por la ventana- Dijo señalando a esta que estaba abierta y añadió- Y es normal que no sepas quién soy todavía no me he presentado pero debo decirte que tu padre me ha escogido para ti y soy parte de tu herencia. Del matón ya hablaremos en otro momento- Sonrió de forma pícara mientras el chico daba un paso hacia atrás enormemente confuso por lo que acababa de decir. No entendía nada, su padre había muerto algún tiempo atrás, era imposible que ahora le dieran las cosas que le había dejado, además ¿una mujer como herencia? Algo muy raro pasaba.

-¿M-Mi padre?- Fue capaz de decir mientras procuraba echarse hacia atrás para no estar cerca de la morena que a su vez se estaba echando hacia delante acercandose a él.

- Ah, cierto, que aún no lo sabés. Me refería a tu verdadero padre- Dijo en un tono alegre mientras para el otro chico sus palabras eran como cuchillas que cortaban su piel.

-¡Mi padre era Robert Rizer, un conocido noble de la ciudad y gran hombre!- Defendió a gritos Meil mientras en el fondo una duda se le venía a la mente, ¿si Robert era su padre, porqué era tan distinto a él?, siempre había tenido esa duda, pero esta noche encontraría respuesta.

-No, tu padre es Atón Mo, bandido de todos los reinos, corsario de todos los mares, asaltador de los más grandes castillos y las más altas fortalezas. Que por cierto murió hace poco, por eso estoy yo aquí- La chica sonrió mientras sacaba un pequeño puñal de su bolsillo y se ponía a jugar con el. Meil se quedó callado un momento, no, no podía ser hijo de ese corsario, pero también había oído las historias que contaban y... ¡No, que tonteria su padre era quien era!

-¡Mientes maldita embustera!- Gritó lleno de rabia y entonces más sereno añadió- Mi padre murió hace un año mientras combatía contra unos asaltadores.

-Bueno lo cierto es que... No, creo que es demasiado pronto para decirte eso, ya te enterarás en su momento, pero, ¿miento dices? Entonces ¿porqué eres tan distinto a tu padre, porqué no eres cómo el resto?- Dijo la chica mientras más dudas asaltaban la confundida mente del chico.

-¿A qué te refieres ? Yo soy completamente normal- Mintió el chico a pesar de que sabía que no era así.

-Vamos a mi no puedes engañarme, si fueras quien dices ser no estaría aquí, pero no lo eres. Dime ¿cómo explicas las diferencias con las otras personas? No eres como el resto. Sabés perfectamente en lo que te diferencias y lo que digo. ¿Porqué tienes mayor compresión y facilidad mental que muchas otras personas? ¿Porqué cuando te enfadas tus ojos se tornan de un color rojizo? ¿Por qué tus sentidos son mejores que los de los otros?- La chica había echo retroceder tanto el chico que acabó chocando con el escritorio que tenía detrás, ella sonrió y con el puñal le cortó la camiseta dejando su torso al descubierto- ¿Cómo explicas tener un cuerpo completamente atlético sin haber echo apenas ejercicio en los ultimos meses?- La chica pusó su mano en el pecho del chico mientras este solo escuchaba sin encontrar palabras que decir, ¿cómo conocía ella todo aquello? De pronto quitó la mano de la chica de su torso y confuso dijo.

-¿Tú sabés lo que soy?- Preguntó, la chica sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Lo que te acabó de decir es lo que me dijo tu padre, Atón, una vez sobre sus facultades. Nunca nos contó qué era, si era humano o no. Pero es evidente que tu eres su hijo no hay otra forma de que tengas las mismas dotes que él, además de que has heredado su mentón- El chico se quedo en silencio algunos segundos, ahora si que no sabía qué pensar, quizás todo fuese un mal sueño, pero con lo que había sentido durante la pelea, no tenía pinta de serlo.

-¿Y tú quién eres?- Preguntó de nuevo

-Ahora si que puedes conocerme, soy Albin Drago, tú eres mi dueño. Fui criada para ti- La chica intentó acariciarle la cara cariñosamente provocando que el chico se cayerá sobre la mesa al intentar evitarlo.

-N-no he entendido, ¿has dicho que soy tu dueño?- La cara de tonto que se le había quedado al chico no tenía desperdició pero la chica parecía decirlo en serio.

- Eso es, cuando era pequeña conocí a tu padre en uno de sus viajes, me dijo que tenía un hijo de mi edad y que a partir de ese momento me educaría para ser su mujer. Aprendí lo que hay que aprender- La chica se dio cuenta de que el chico la miraba con la boca abierta sin poder creer lo que le estaba diciendo. Bueno lo cierto es que ¿quién lo creería?  
-Vaya con mi padre ¿qué cosas son esas que aprendistes?- Dijo el chico mientras bajaba por el otro lado de la mesa y se sentaba en la silla del escritorio intentando mantener las distancias, pero Albin se sentó encima del escritorio acercandose de nuevo.

-Pues ya sabés lo que debe conocer una mujer, fui a la escuela, aprendí de las otras mujeres y aprendí el arte del combate y el engaño- Sonrió pero el chico no estaba de acuerdo con lo que había dicho.

-Para ser mujer no tienes que aprender a luchar, ¿qué pensaría los demás si se enteraran de que una mujer es quien defiende al hombre?- Habló Meil con libertad por primera vez, la chica le miró algo molesta

-¿Y qué acabo de hacer al ocuparme de la fiera esa?- El chico se quedó callado, maldita era su suerte, si todo era verdad cosa que parecía ser, de tener que aguantar a esta chica.

-¿Y no puedo renunciar a ti?- Dijo él cosa que la chica se lo tomó muy mal, saltó al otro lado de la mesa y se acercó a él.

-Las cosas no funcionan así, esta es la herencia de un bandido, es tuya a la fuerza la quieras o no-La morena se dio cuenta de que el gigante se estaba poniendo en pie de nuevo asique con una pistola que ella guardaba y de un solo tiro atravesó el pecho del hombre que cayó muerto hacia atrás. Meil miró la escena en silencio, si la chica mentía y no era más que una loca, en cualquier caso no la convenía hacerla enfadar.

-¿Y qué más cosas me ha dejado mi padre?- Pregúnto mientras decía con cierta irónia la palabra ``padre´´

-Deudas por todas partes, ordenes de búsqueda y captura en todos los lados, enemigos en muchas bandas y... Una banda propia de la que ahora tú eres el lider, te encantará cuando la veas.- La chica sonrió mientras adoptaba una postura natural bastante coqueta y el chico confuso se ponía de rodillas en el suelo.

- Yo... ¿Y si me niego a creerme lo que dices?- Preguntó en un tono completamente serio mientras clavaba su vista en la chica.

-Bueno creo que en este momento no tienes elección

-¿Cómo dices?- Dijo el chico

-Mira bien la situación, ha muerto un hombre, la casa esta destrozada tras el forcejeo y aquí tú eres el culpable- Ella sonrió sabiendo lo que ahora iba a decir él.

-No soy el culpable tú le has matado

-Sí, pero eso solo lo sabés tú, recuerda que yo soy una bandida sé hacerme pasar perfectamente por victima y ¿a quién van a creer a una pobre e indefensa chica o a ti?, un hombre que no suele mezclarse con la gente- Mientras hablaba sonreía a la vez que Meil parecía rabioso con lo que la chica decía.

-¿No serás capaz?- Dijo él, pero esta ignorandole se acercó a la ventana y se subió sobre esta.

-¿Vienes o qué? La guardia no tardará más de unos segundos en cruzar la puerta, tú decides- El chico se quedó pensandolo en silencio durante algún tiempo, de pronto el ruido de pasos pudo escucharse en la calle, ya casi habían llegando.

-Yo...- Dijo el chico abrumado por la situación no sabía qué hacer ni muy bien lo que estaba pasando

-No hay tiempo, toma una decisión- Los pasos sonaban cada vez más fuertes, pudo escucharse un , ``Es esa casa, de ahí han venido los disparos´´

-¡Esta bien!- Se acercó corriendo a la ventana y le dio la mano a la chica, esta rió un poco mientras tiraba de él sacandoles de la casa al mismo tiempo que los guardias entraban en esta, Meil acababa de dejar de ser escritor, de ahora en adelante sería conocido y buscado como un bandido. Sin embargo muchas sorpresas le estaban esperando todavía, y la primera de ellas pasaba por conocer a su banda.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000

Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, la verdad es que todo pasó bastante rápido, pero en el siguiente ya se explican con más detenimiento algunas cosas. En fín aquí algunas preguntas:

-¿Te gustó el capitulo?

-¿ La pelea estuvo bien narrada?

-¿Tuvo suerte Meil de que aparecierá la chica? ¿Esta le dará problemas?

-¿Quieren saber ya quiénes son los miembros de la banda?

-¿Creen que fue demasiado largo?Si la respuesta es no ¿los quieren más largos? Si es sí ¿los quieren más cortos?

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo y gracias por leerlo


End file.
